Harvey's Angels
by b-mystique
Summary: Harvey Specter is pretty but he sure as hell isn't dumb. Spoiler to 1x11.


**A/N:** Umm, I'm in a Criminal Minds drought, a Leverage depression, and In Plain Sight denial. I'm also desperately in need of an outlet from...life. So as a result I'm daring to try my hand at Suits...again. Even though I'm still not comfortable with it, but then again I'm not comfortable with my writing in general. Oh and how awesome was Donna and Jessica last night? Donna gets most of the props (and hey she truly is an awesome character and is my favorite scene-stealer and one of my favorites in general) but Jessica was equally as badass in protecting our favorite man. If not more so. I just wish her character got the exposure and fanfare that the others get, but that's a whole other topic. The episode was probably my favorite to date, raw with emotion that I'm still processing.: )

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Suits. I don't even own a can of Red Bull. Unbetaed so all errors are my own. Maybe not all because the pesky document manager has a way of leaving out words...especially those prepositions...but nevertheless. : )

* * *

><p>Harvey Specter is pretty but he sure as hell isn't dumb.<p>

He can't pretend to be happy. Not after a week of subpoenas and discovering that the man he admired most was hanging him out to dry. He came dangerously close to losing his job, his reputation, and his mentor and friend. He _did_ in fact lose a mentor and friend and that ate away at him more than he would care to admit. Despite all of that, as he sat in his spacious office, at his desk, with his fingers steepled beneath his chin and listening to the James Brown melodies float throughout the room he can't help but smile. Not his usual smile, more so a poor replica of what usually graced his face, but a smile once again when it mattered most his real mentor and real friend helped him come out swinging when his back was against the wall.

His two favorite women were diabolic on their own, but together their wrath could be catastrophic.

Though he hasn't known the fiery red head as long as he's known the fierce brunette, he knew her best. Donna had him the moment he hit on her at the District Attorney's office and she, unlike the other ladies, not only declined but crassly at that. She gave him a run for his money and he's respected her ever since. They bonded instantly, firing back quips like no other and he knew way back then that she was a force to be reckoned with. It was better to be on her side then against her. She was his favorite legal secretary,and in a story that he would never share with Mike out of fear of the kid making some horrid Jerry McGuire reference, when Harvey left the D.A, as quietly as Harvey Specter can depart anywhere, he wasn't wholly surprised when Donna packed her own boxes and left with him. Grant it she did it loudly, because the woman has a flair for the dramatic. Over the years she continued to be one of his dearest friends, in fact she quickly became a protective older sister, so at a moment's notice he refused to be stunned when she sauntered off into his boss' office to fight for his honor. Because _nobody_ messes with her little brother but her.

He knows Donna better but he knew Jessica longer. The woman continues to be an enigma and he's all but gave up on trying to get inside of her head. He doesn't know why she handpicked him..and he never really asked but he's always known that he was more than just an investment. She had the ferocity of a lioness, and was primally protective of her people the way that the fierce cat is of it's young, but she especially had a soft spot for him that she didn't like to talk about and he never brought it up. She had faith in him and she trusted him and she was loyal to him. Fiercely so, and in turn he extended her the same courtesy because people like Jessica Pearson were rare. She had a moral code like his own and sometimes she got him better than anyone else did...and you just don't screw over people who genuinely have your back, people you c- he'll just say you don't bite the hand that feeds you and Jessica feeds him quite well. So when her dark eyes blaze with a fury that leaves even him shaking in his $300 shoes, and she subtly beckons the spunky redhead into a ladies room recently evacuated after an elfish paralegal is all but shoved out, he doesn't blink. He merely thinks of a saying by Winston Churchill. _'Democracy is the worst form of government...except for all others.'_ Or in the case of Jessica in regards to him, he's a jackass. But he's _her_ jackass.

Yes, Harvey Specter knew more than they thought he did. He knew that any given moment when he got too deep into a case or he was a bit too troubled in his personal life that the two most important females in his life would join forces to combat any and every force that dared infringed on him. If he admitted to having a heart-which he wouldn't, he would more than likely say that the collaborative effort by his two wonder-women was amusing and touching all at once.

There was The Great Heartbreak of 2002. Sure, Harvey Specter doesn't _do_ monogamy, and he doesn't do heartbreak, but there was that one vixen in heels who strung him along for a bit before her true motives came to his attention (in the form of his dwindling bank account)._ He_ still argues that he was perfectly fine, but apparently after a few botched deal closings and one too many times being found on his office floor hungover, Jessica and Donna disagreed. He'd seen them huddled up in a corner once or twice, two powerful forces that rarely crossed paths except when a mutual interest sprung up..._him_. Two weeks later his bank account was mysteriously in tact and the former lover was shockingly behind bars, and Donna and Jessica went back to briefly nodding at one another when they passed each other in the hall, and both suspected that he was none the wiser. He brought in a $9 million dollar client and sent Donna on vacation to the Bahamas, a week later. Not because he cared though.

Then of course there was the Bailout Fiasco of 2005. He often tells Mike to cut the deadweight, but he never tells him that _he_ learned from experience. So when his brother faced felony charges..._again_, and phoned him up because he was in trouble..._again_, Harvey noticed it _again_. He'd be the first to say that he lost his cool a tad, because family kind of has that effect on a guy, but it in no way interfered with his job. He doesn't _do_ goddamn emotions. End of story. But he may have missed a couple of days of work and he might have come close to a fist fight with Louis, but really, it's Louis...there was_ nothing_ out of the ordinary about that. So when he seen long red locks disappear into Jessica's office and the blinds close seconds after, he knew they were up to it again. When his brother called the next day to tell him that charges were dropped, and to thank him for sending the sexy attorney in the tight dress to represent him, and to tell 'Dons' he'll take a rain check, Harvey shook his head incredulously. He bought Donna a diamond tennis bracelet...but only because her birthday was coming up...in three months. And then he bought Jessica a $600 bottle of her favorite wine, but only as an apology for giving Louis a bloody nose and messing up her carpet. He never brought it up again.

So when he seen Donna discreetly unlock and dig through her blackmail drawer and slip into Jessica's office without calling attention to herself with her usual bundle of fun personality, he suspected they were at it again. And when Jessica told him that a deal was made and he was off the hook, so to speak, he knew that once again his dynamic duo prevailed. And he _should_ be pissed...in fact he _was_ pissed, beyond livid to be perfectly honest but yet...he still refused to bring it up. For one, each lady had one of his balls in their hands and they don't hesitate to squeeze with an iron fist. He's man enough to know and admit that those two fiery women can have him at his knees at any given moment. For two, a small part of him likes that they assume he's ignorant to it all. At the risk of sounding like a horrible Friends episode, they don't know that he knows and he damn well is okay with that, because somewhere along there it gives him a bit of leverage...and okay, maybe it assures him that he really does have friends and if he admitted to knowing what they did he'd also be forced to admit that he cared about them, and he doesn't do caring either.

Nevertheless, he rises from his seat, turning off the scratchy record and his office lights before motioning to Donna to follow him. Fortunately after the week he's had she wordlessly joins him. When he arrives at Jessica's office and demands rather than requests that his two favorite ladies join him for dinner and drinks, his treat, he's impressed at the flustered looks on both of their faces but neither woman says a word. He merely places a hand on the small of their backs and guides them towards the exit, astutely ignoring the secret glance exchanged between the two women on either side of him. He smirks to himself. They're still worried about him. Hell, he's kinda worried about himself but if he went back to acting the way he typically did maybe he could convince them and himself that he'll be okay.

They aren't going out for celebratory purposes because he knows that there is nothing to celebrate. He's not taking them out as a 'thank you' because that would require them to be aware of his awareness. He's not taking them out because he's happy, because honestly there is nothing for him to be happy about. There is a young man in prison, an innocent young man and _he_ put him there and there is nothing happy about that. No, he's taking them out because he needs them. If he were inclined to get sentimental, and he's already gotten sentimental enough this week, he'd dare say that he's hoping that taking out the two people closest to being considered his family in near a decade will distract him from the clusterfuck that has become his life. He's taking them out because deep down he knows that if he continues with his plan he's going to need all the support he can get. So he smoothly guides them out the door and ignores the Charlie's Angels theme song that the kid is humming as he passes him. A poor imitation of the smile he usually sports crosses his face because he reluctantly admits that it has a nice ring to it. _Harvey's angels_. Okay so sure there is nothing angelic about either of the women hanging on his arm, but for him it's good enough.


End file.
